The present invention relates to a cajón with a cube-shaped housing preferably made of wood.
Nothing in the following discussion of the state of the art is to be construed as an admission of prior art.
“Cajón” is a generic term for percussion instruments which originated in South America and whose function is originally based on an unintended use of discarded crates and boxes. They therefore have different shapes and sizes and handle widely differently.
The most common form of the cajón is a hollow cube-shaped box on which the player playing the instrument is seated. The side faces then operate as strike plates, wherein one of the faces frequently includes a snare mechanism and is typically designated as the front wall. A sound hole is frequently placed in one of the other side faces.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved cajón to obviate prior art shortcomings and to enhance the functionality of a cajón.